Nunca te dejaré ir
by Radika Sundari
Summary: Gilbert tiene miedo de ser abandonado, por conservar a Oz a su lado es capaz de cualquier cosa, sin importar nada. Shonen-ai


**Advertencias** Ooc (ligero), violencia (suave). Los personajes no me pertenecen, historiasin fin de lucro.

.

 **Nunca te dejaré ir**

Gilbert encendió el cigarrillo con un ademán lento y controlado, forzaba a sus manos a dejar de temblar. Dio una calada profunda y cerró los ojos. Así tenía que ser. Probablemente así había tenido que ser desde el principio.

Acarició el sombrero de ala ancha que tanto atesoraba, su roce lo calmó, le recordaba un pasado hermoso y nostálgico, que hacía a su cuerpo vibrar y a su espíritu rebelarse ante lo que constituía su realidad actual. Sentía que no podía hacer nada más, que no podía dejar que Oz se alejara de él de ninguna manera, habían estado juntos siempre, desde sus primeras memorias; lo había estado esperando por años, pensando solamente en rescatarlo, en traerlo de vuelta; después había trabajado por su bien, para logar los objetivos que Oz tenía, aunque no fueran los suyos, aunque sólo deseara apartarlo de todo eso y mantenerlo a salvo.

Cada vez que trataba de ayudarlo le causaba problemas, quizá era verdad que no era más que un estorbo, una molestia. Eso decía siempre Alice, pero él la ignoraba, ella no le importaba. Habérselo escuchado a Oz… fue más de lo que pudo soportar. No importaba el origen de esas palabras, ni los motivos que habían causado aquella decisión, a él no le importaban, porque la separación era algo que no podía tolerar.

"Esto también es por tu bien" le había dicho el rubio aquella misma mañana "si te están controlando para que cuides de mí… si es una ilusión o una mentira… lo mejor para ti es que rompas esa atadura".

Era una tontería, pensó Gil, él conocía su corazón más que nadie, no importaba que no pudiera recordar, ni que algunas cosas no tuvieran sentido ni lógica. Porque él estaba totalmente seguro de una cosa: Oz era su amo, su maestro, su razón para haber llegado a ser quien era. No podía soltarlo, no podía dejarlo ir. Por eso había utilizado a Reven… y la pistola.

Había sellado el poder de Alice para que no interviniera (aunque ella ni siquiera había estado cerca) y después había disparado una bala, una sola, contra Oz, contra su pie derecho. No quería lastimarlo, pero el chico había salido corriendo y se había visto obligado a pararlo de cualquier manera a su alcance.

Aun podía escuchar el sonido de los huesos al astillarse y percibir el aroma de la sangre. Se sintió mareado ante el recuerdo, aquello era más aterrador que todos los gatos del abismo juntos, más poderoso que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera conocido.

"No nos veremos más" había dicho Oz, y aquella había sido su sentencia.

Gilbert le había saltado encima luego de que la bala lo tirara al piso, le había cogido los cortos cabellos con la mano izquierda y le había estampado la cabeza contra el suelo, dejándolo inconsciente. Aquel era el cuerpo de un joven, no se comparaba al adulto que era él mismo, había sido fácil, al menos el acto; porque para su mente todo aquello era una tortura sin final. Lo había acunado entre sus brazos por un largo rato, mirando cada uno de sus rasgos, su necesidad por él era interminable y poderosa.

Había tardado mucho en decidirse, pero al final lo había cargado fuera de allí, se había metido en los parajes secretos y obscuros de la casa Nightgray y lo había llevado hacia las húmedas mazmorras, donde ató sus manos con grilletes de metal a un lecho de piedra desnuda.

Se dio cuenta de que no podía dejarlo allí mucho tiempo, era incómodo y demasiado frío; enfermaría. Pero tampoco podía dejar que se supiera que estaba allí, ni que lo arrebataran de sí. Hasta entonces se dio cuenta de que Oz seguía sangrando, incapaz de dejarlo a solas, por si despertaba, se quitó el saco y luego la camisa, la hizo girones entre sus dedos. Se acercó a observar la herida: la bala había atravesado limpiamente, encajándose en la suela del zapato. Al retirarlo Oz despertó a causa del dolor, se removió asustado y trató de alejarse.

–¡Suéltame!, ¡suéltame!

Estaba gritando, Gilbert se sintió sumamente nervioso, no quería que nadie supiera que estaba allí, el resto de la casa Nightgray podría hacerle daño. Trató de contenerle la mandíbula, para callarlo, Oz se sentía indignado, hasta furioso, jamás creyó que Gil (su mejor amigo) sería capaz de lastimarlo, de dispararle, de privarle de la libertad. Con un movimiento decisivo de su cuello logró liberar su cabeza y cuando la mano ajena se dirigió hacia él de nuevo atrapó su canto con los dientes, mordió con toda su fuerza.

Gilbert apretó sus propios dientes para apagar el grito que pugnaba salir de su garganta. Zafó su mano de un tirón y le pegó una bofetada en la cara con los nudillos, por puro reflejo. Oz gimió, el golpe había sido fuerte, había lastimado la suave carne interna de sus mejillas contra los dientes y sangraba; parpadeó, incrédulo.

–¡Oz! Lo siento, ha sido un… un accidente.

Gilbert se recostó un poco sobre él, analizando la marca rojiza que comenzaba a formarse en aquel amado rostro y que amenazaba con volverse púrpura en cuestión de minutos. Le acarició con ambas manos y Oz pudo ver que en aquella mano blanca había una marca redonda y sangrante, la de sus dientes.

–Gil –llamó con voz temblorosa, paladeando el sabor de su propia sangre– déjame ir, Gil.

El mayor entornó los ojos, francamente molesto por aquella petición.

–Jamás. Te lo juré, ¿recuerdas? Yo estaré siempre a tu lado. Siempre, definitivamente. No puedes deshacerte de mí, nuestra promesa es para siempre.

Cogió los retazos de su camiseta y cuando Oz trató de hablar se los metió entre los dientes, luego aseguró esa bola con una tira más, para asegurarse de que no pudiera escupirla. Oz le miraba ya con auténtico horror, preguntándose en silencio si su amigo estaba siendo manipulado de nuevo por algún enemigo, o por una cadena. Sólo así podía tener sentido. La cicatriz que cruzaba el pecho del mayor era la prueba de ello, de que jamás le lastimaría por su propia voluntad, le clavó la vista mientras lo observaba hincarse al lado de su lecho de piedra.

–No te resistas, mi amo, yo te serviré siempre, ese es mi orgullo, tú lo sabes. Por estar contigo iré contra todo, contra el mundo, contra tus enemigos, incluso contra ti mismo. Nunca te dejaré ir.

Su voz fue una promesa determinante, un juramento inquebrantable, era la razón de toda su existencia, el motor tras toda su vida. Oz era el objeto de todo su afecto, de todo su pensamiento. Jamás permitiría que lo abandonara, porque el mismo Oz había prometido no hacerlo.

Acallado por la mordaza, el joven no pudo replicar nada. En el silencio de la mazmorra sólo se escucharon los jadeos acelerados del menor y el gotear de su sangre. No podría escapar.

 **Fin**


End file.
